If I Had A Heart
by Abigail Mikaelson
Summary: "Who are you?" "I am the dragon come down from the mountain and I have changed my mind." Smaug agrees to leave the mountain and Esgaroth in peace, on one condition. Fili and Sigrid must come with him. In his madness, Thorin agrees and the the dragon steals them away in the night. What happens next is a whirlwind of danger, desperation and heartbreak.
1. This Will Never End Cause I Want More

If I Had a Heart

Chapter 1: This Will Never End Cause I Want More

"What will you give me in return, dwarfling? There is little else I will take in return." Smaug stood tall before the dwarf and gave a deadly smile. "It is clear that you are fond of gold," Thorin said slowly, trying to entice the dragon. "It makes me wonder if you would be just as fond of golden hair." The dragon's gargantuan head lowered to Thorin's level, the beast intrigued. "Go on, then. I'm listening." The dwarf king smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. "Down in the town of the men on the lake, my nephew Fili resides with his brother and two others of my company in the house of the bargeman Bard. I say that you may have him." The dragon grins in surprise, "Really? Is this boy not the Crown Prince of Erebor? You would so easily trade him for all of this?"

Thorin shrugged and stated, "I have another nephew." Smaug chuckles and shakes his massive head. "And what if it is a female I desire?" the dragon taunts. "What then, Oakenshield?" Thorin is at a temporary loss, a golden-haired female. He had not the time to find one. He quickly thought back to all the people he had seen in Laketown and tried to remember the hair color of all he and the company had met. Confound it all! All he could recall had dark hair! No, he thought, all but one. A pretty girl with a simple dress and dirty blonde hair pulled away from her face came to the forefront of his mind. "There is one," he finally says. "Oh?" the dragon inquired. "There is one such female in Laketown. The only one with golden hair, I would say. The eldest daughter of Bard, Sigrid I believe her name to be, has the very hair you seek," Thorin said quickly.

Smaug's head rose and he turned, seemingly considering the offer. After a moment, the great beast faces the dwarf and replies, "And if I wanted them both?" Thorin is briefly shocked but it fades quickly as he says, "Then you will have them both." The dragon grins, knowing that he's probably just gotten the better end of the deal. "Alright then, King under the Mountain," he says after a quite lengthy pause. "Direct me to the house of this bargeman and you may have your mountain and everything in it." Thorin is quick to give directions to the feral beast before him and grins when Smaug leaves the way he came. The rest of the company sits just inside the secret door and so they do see the great dragon leaving the mountain, flying toward Laketown.

Smaug lands on the bank and shrinks after whispering a few words, finally resting in a man-sized form. He knows that his eyes are gold from the use of his magic but also that they will soon fade to the strange blue-green-gold combination that enticed any who saw them. Another whispered word and he was clothed as a lake dweller would to avoid suspicion. He used one of the boats that were ashore and calmly paddled his way to the town. A quick cloaking spell and he slipped into the mock streets on his way to his prize. It didn't take long to find the bargeman's house. From the looks of the home and the bustle of activity, he knows that he has found the right place. His eyes close and he summons his new pets to him.

It's a dangerous thing, giving a person's name to a dragon. It could be used for a great number of things, such as slipping said person under your control. Movement in the doorway makes him turn and he sees the two slipping on their coats as they slipped outside and down the steps to him. He steps out of the boat and they stop before him, eyes glazed over with magic, and he grins. Almost unconsciously, his hands rose to touch first their hair, then their faces. Sigrid's, as he knew it would be, was smooth and soft. Fili was her opposite. Both are beautiful, he surmises, and all mine. He pulls a few thick blankets from a boat nearby to hide his cargo and smirks when he comes back to see them curled in the bottom of his boat. Smaug climbs in with them, throwing the blankets over them and begins to paddle away. He relished in the fact that even though he had been in his dragon form for centuries, his magic was still as strong as it had ever been.

He thought it amusing that they passed by an elf unnoticed as they rowed out of Laketown. His little captives were silent as they exited the water-based town. After a while, they reached the shore with ease. Smaug quickly exited the boat, pulling Fili and Sigrid with him, and headed into the forest. As the group got farther away from the water and into the woods, he slowly relinquished his hold over their will. They eventually came to a clearing that was far away from the shore where he released their wills completely and stood back to watch them. Smaug watched, amused, as they seemed to come out of a daze and glanced at each other before looking around.

Sigrid, who had been closer to him, spotted him and gasped as she instinctively backed away. Fili immediately came to stand between her and their strange captor. "You won't get away with this," he stated with nary a tremble in his voice. "My uncle will come for me and Bard will come for her." At this, Smaug laughed heartily. His captives gave each other and inquisitive look, believing him to be mad. "My dear princeling," he said when his laughter subsided. "Who do you think handed your will over to me?" The young dwarf's eyes widened but otherwise gave him no reaction. The dragon continued, "He didn't just give me your name, he gave me your very being to do with as I please. Why, he even gave me the name of a not unattractive daughter of men."

Hearing this, Sigrid's eyes filled with tears and a hand flew to cover her mouth. "She was not his to give," the dwarven prince was quick to defend. "Nevertheless," Smaug said nonchalantly, "she has been freely given and now you are both mine." Fili's eyes lit in a fiery rage that he had not seen in a pet in so very long. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. "Like hell we are," he growled, rage shadowing his features and flowing through his body like adrenaline. He turned and uttered a single word to the frightened girl behind him,

"Run!"


	2. If I Had a Heart I Could Love You

Obviously, I don't own anything. Hope you're enjoying. Read on and please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: If I Had a Heart I Could Love You

Sigrid hesitated slightly before running as fast as her legs would carry her. Once he saw her sprint, Fili turned back a second too late as the stranger hit him sharply. The dwarf stumbled momentarily before swinging his fist toward the man's face. It was caught in a firm grip before it reached its intended destination and used to throw him off balance. Fili hit the ground hard and had but a moment's reprieve before his captor was flipping him over and straddling his back. He cried out in anger as he tried the wrestle his way free, to no avail. Fingers tangled in his long hair and yanked upward, exposing his throat. Smaug had to admit that the young dwarf prince had spirit, spirit he couldn't wait to break. He quickly leaned down, avoiding any attempt at a head-butt from the thick headed dwarf.

The fire drake's lips rested over the thudding pulse and began sucking a subdual mark into the unblemished flesh. Instantly, the young prince stilled beneath him. His body calmed and loosened, his will falling under the spell of the dragon. Smaug pulled away, smirking at the dwarf as he stood from atop him. Fili remained as he was, lying perfectly content in the grass without a care in the world. The dragon nudged the boy onto his back and took in his peaceful face. "Stay," he commanded and chuckled when he was given a low hum in response. The wind chose that instant to blow, sending the scent of the fleeing girl in his direction. He grinned and began running in her scent's direction; and so the hunt began.

Sigrid, he thought, was playing hard to get, a dangerous game to play with a dragon. In this form, Smaug was faster than even an above average man. He was not blind to the fact that he had followed her almost a mile and a half away from where Fili lay. He was rather impressed at the distance such a slender thing had covered in such a short amount of time. A twig snapped about half a mile ahead of him and he sped up, surprised that she was still able to run. He could hear her panting as she ran faster than she had ever run before. The girl was only prolonging the inevitable; they both knew that she would be eventually caught, especially since she did not know that way back home.

It was a stroke of luck, Smaug thought, that her foot had caught on a wayward root sticking up from the earth in the darkness. She pitched violently forward and the breath was knocked from her body as it collided with the unforgiving ground. The dragon could not help but chuckle as she tried to regain her breath. Sigrid froze at the sound and their eyes locked as she turned to face him. The child was on her feet in an instant, ready to run, but it was not enough. Before she could even command her body to move, there was a hand gripping the back of her coat and hauling her back. Their bodies collided and he used the momentum to turn them, forcing her into a tree nearby. Push as she might against the tree, the dragon was immovable and she was trapped.

Smaug kept her pinned until her fight left and she couldn't hide the underlying fear coursing through her. Tears fell freely as the sobs wrenched themselves from her chest. Her entire body, the tiny thing that it was, shook with the force. Smaug shoes that movement to teasingly slip his hands between her front and the tree to unfasten the buttons of her thin coat. Her jumbled protests were immediate and dripping with terror. "Nonodon'tpleasejustletmego," she pleaded, "Iwillnottellanyonedon'tplease!" He forcefully wrenched the coat from her body and let it fall to the forest floor. Her sobs continued as he pressed her harder into the tree and formed his front to her back. Sigrid let out a cry when his groin pressed hard into her lower back and his hands roamed freely. The ties on the front of her dress were broken and the top loosened considerably.

"I must say Sigrid, daughter of Bard; you gave me a merry chase, the likes of which I have not experienced in quite a long time," the sinister dragon snarled in her ear. "I am quite thoroughly impressed." Smaug's knee forced its way between the poor girl's thighs and her chemise was torn to expose her shoulders and upper back. The revealed flesh was pale and unblemished. HE could not resist placing kisses up her neck and across her shoulders, quietly telling her he could almost be gentle if he wished. "I am half tempted to take you here," he muttered, her response a chocked sob, "where none but the furry woodland creatures could hear. You could scream as loud as you want for as long as you like and I will be the only one near enough to enjoy them."

Sigrid flinched as his tongue began to lave at her neck. He continued, "I'll bet you would scream so beautifully for me. You're already crying so prettily; it wouldn't take much. I could have you now." "No!" she cried, horrified at what he implied. She had heard stories of women brutalized against their wills but had never been in the position herself. "Yes! I'd have you right here against this tree! All I would need to do is tear away at your skirts. If I lifted your little body just a bit higher, I could slip right inside you." The dragon's breath was hot on her skin in the winter's chill. She tried to ignore the pressure of this monster's body against her. She actively tried to ignore the filth spewing from his lips, but to no avail. Trapped as she was, she could not escape a single moment of this torture.

"No," Smaug said after a moment. "I will save you for another time not too far from now. When we settle into our new home would be quite a fitting occasion I think." Sigrid's voice would not come for her to protest. Instead she shook her head in denial, also attempting to dislodge him. The stranger's lips returned to the join of her neck and shoulders and began laving at it again, occasionally running his teeth over it. "What are you doing," she demanded as her voice returned. "Preparing you for a subdual mark," was his quick response. "Why?" she whispered. He chuckled, "Why to subdue you of course." Sigrid swallowed past the lump in her throat and shakenly asked her next question, fearing the answer.

"Who are you?" Smaug smirked and chucked again. "So now one of my pets decides to ask for my name." Slowly, he placed his lips at her ear, his breath seemingly hotter than before. "I am the dragon come down from the mountain," he whispered, "and I have changed my mind." Sigrid's eyes widened in realization but before she could ask more, Smaug opened his mouth widely and dove for the bruised flesh he had been abusing. She cried when the fire drake's sharp teeth sank home.


	3. If I Had A Voice I Would Sing

It's dark, that's the first thing his mind registers. It's dark and it's cold. He and a girl- Sigrid? - had been kidnapped by a madman, one who claimed his uncle had given them away freely. Fili's ears eventually registered muffled whimpering somewhere in the room. Slowly, he opened his eyes, allowing his senses to return. He was in a dungeon of some sort, laying in a pile of furs on the stone floor, and torches lined the wall in front of him. He briefly glanced left and scurried away in fear of the figure before him. Azog the Defiler stood proudly, a menacing grin stretched across his scarred face, as his warg growled at the prince from her master's side. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "It only riles them up more."

Fili turned in the direction of his captor and at once disliked what he saw. Sigrid lay in a pile of furs similar to his own with no coat, her chemise torn and bloody. The source of the blood stood out against her otherwise pale neck. A large bite mark sat glaringly obvious at the joint of her neck and shoulder in the midst of the blood. The girl wept as the man held both of her delicate wrists in one hand and cleaned the gore from her skin. "What have you done to her?!" the dwarf demanded. He got no reply as the man finished and released Sigrid. He stood and dropped a few of the larger furs over the young woman's shivering form.

Azog snapped his thick fingers toward the girl and his warg curled around her, sharing its heat. The man set his gaze on Fili and began to come near him. The dwarf made to stand as he neared but found that he couldn't move. Phantom restraints kept him in place as his captor crouched before him and lifted one large hand toward the young prince's face. The dark haired man brushed the hair away from the subdual mark he had placed beneath his ear and stroked it. "I gave her something that I plan to give you soon. The magic of a dragon's bite has not graced any being in centuries," the man said. "D-dragon's bite?" Fili stuttered in disbelief. "There is only one dragon and he-"

"Is me," the man interrupted. "And there is not only one dragon, there are quite a few of us." Suddenly the dragon stood and began to walk back to toward his injured captive, leaving the dwarf confused and unbitten. "Sigrid will live," the prince was told, "a bit changed perhaps, but alive nonetheless." Fili hated riddles and told his captor so. The beast chuckled, as did Azog. Sigrid let out a cry of pain and Fili attempted again to move toward her, his body still pinned by an unknown force. "What's wrong, what are you doing to her?" the prince demanded.

The dragon smiled, that alone scared him, before reaching Sigrid. He knelt at her side and stroked her damp hair, still smiling somewhat fondly at her. "Her body is changing," Smaug finally replied. "The change is preparing her body to carry my offspring." Fili was stunned; what did he mean offspring? Surely, he could not mean to impregnate her? Sigrid, he knew, would never agree to that and he informed the dragon so. "Oh, she won't have a choice," the firedrake purred, "and neither will you for that matter." The prince's heart tightened in his chest. This monster planned to violate this girl against her will. This was madness! "You're going to help me," he heard through the fog of his shock. "I will not!" he spat.

Smaug's ever-present smirk became a feral grin. "Oh, but you will," he replied. "You will help me whether you want to or not. See, names are one of the most powerful weapons to a dragon. Because your foolish uncle gave me your name, I can make you do anything I wish should the mood strike me. So I care not for your say in the matter because, in truth, you have none." Smaug smirked again as he stood and left the room, Azog never far behind. The white warg stayed where it was, sharing its warmth with the trembling girl nearly buried in furs. Once the heavy door was closed and the sound of the lock echoed through the room, Fili felt his limbs free and he sat up cautiously, wary of the large warg. He rose slowly, hands forward as he stepped forth to show the warg he meant Sigrid no harm. The white beast allowed him to approach, eyeing him warily as it curled in further toward its charge.

He knelt by the young girl and brushed sweaty curls from her face as he whispered her name. "Sigrid? Are you alright? How do feel?" he asked. It was a few moments before she answered through clenched teeth. "It's burning," she whimpered, "like a fire blazing beneath my skin. It hurts so much; I can't focus." Fili's brow furrowed, worried; he had no idea how to help her. He was not skilled in the arts of healing like Oin. Even if he was, there was nothing around to make medicines and he doubted anyone alive would have been able to teach him about dragon bites. "It will pass eventually," Fili whispered, unknowing of what else to tell her. "And when it does you'll be alright. You'll be stronger.

"We'll get out of here someday and when we do we will find a way to defeat this monster, I give my word on that. You will make it out of this place alive; I give you my word as one of the sons of Durin." He looked down and saw that she had begun to cry. "What does he want?" she sobbed. His body moved before he realized what commanded it to and he pulled her into his arms, lying next to her as comfort. The prince was unsure if he should tell her the truth of Smaug's terrible plans for her or if he should lie. Knowing that it was his uncle who had put her in this situation in the first place ate at something inside him. Guilt and shame flooded through him at the thought of his traitorous uncle. Anger overtook both emotions quickly. His grip tightened around Sigrid's shoulders and her hands fisted in the fabric of his tunic.

"I will tell you when you wake," he finally said. "You need to rest for now. You'll need to have a clear mind for what I'm going to tell you and right now your head is too clouded for it. I'll watch over you, don't worry for now. Sleep." Fili didn't know if she truly felt safe or if it was a result of her absolute exhaustion, but she nodded in place of a reply and gripped his tunic tighter as she curled closer to him. The great warg shifted closer to them and almost completely encircled them with her long body. It didn't take long for the bargeman's daughter to lose consciousness and for that, Fili was grateful. It was going to be a long night as he had yet to come up with how he was going to inform her of the dragon's plans. The warmth around him and exhaustion from the brief, terror filled time with Smaug quickly overwhelmed him and he too fell into a deep and troubled slumber.

He had no idea that that was what Smaug had been outside that door waiting for. Neither heard the heavy door open again.


End file.
